


笨蛋情侣

by 808bass



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass
Summary: 不是相遇，是我找到了你
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	笨蛋情侣

**Author's Note:**

> 不是相遇，是我找到了你

——于是夜车不再驶向孤独的岸  
所有漂泊从此找到归宿

凌晨时分，云雾缭绕着远方的高山，夜色茫茫。  
汽车的马达声划破了寂静长夜，高速公路上仅有一辆奥迪SUV在奔驰着。

赵磊到达片场的时候，片场里还亮着灯。  
今晚拍的是夜戏。  
他在来的时候，焉栩嘉就已经告诉过他。  
赵磊向工作人员比了一个“嘘”的手势，又笑了笑，这才走了进去。  
想来，焉栩嘉应该已经对工作人员说过了。

赵磊站在角落，看着不远处的焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉的每一次动作都干脆利落，感情表达得恰到好处，嘴唇一张一合，便吐出一串流畅的、饱含情感的台词。  
他在放下剧本的那一刻，举手投足之间都带着角色的风范。  
太迷人了。  
赵磊在心里偷偷地说。

今晚最后一场戏结束后，焉栩嘉马上走到导演身旁，听取意见。导演指着监视器里的一个部分，“如果这里能加一点小动作会更好，但是也没关系，这样也很好。”  
焉栩嘉听闻，请求再过一遍。  
导演摆摆手，笑着对他说：“明天晚上再过一次吧，回去休息一下，况且还有人来探班了。”

焉栩嘉心中一喜，四处张望着，终于在一个角落里看见了赵磊。他向导演告了别，跑向赵磊。  
他跳起来一把抱住赵磊，两条腿顺势盘在赵磊的腿上，赵磊向后踉跄了一步，又笑着抱住他。  
“我们嘉嘉还是小朋友啊。”  
赵磊在他耳边小声地说。这句话惹得焉栩嘉的脸都红了，他从赵磊身上下来，拉住赵磊的手腕带他走向化妆间。  
化妆师已经在里面等着了，焉栩嘉让她先离开。  
“我自己来卸吧，实在不行让磊哥帮我卸。”  
化妆师应了一声，出去时还顺手带上了化妆间的门。

焉栩嘉不太熟练地给自己卸着妆，一边询问赵磊的近况。  
“哥，最近有什么工作安排吗？”  
赵磊靠着桌子，仰起头想了想。  
“30号要录一个demo，其他的好像没了。”  
“哥，31号和1月1号都要留给我。”  
“好，”赵磊对着他笑，又从他手中拿过卸妆棉放在桌面上，“我帮你。”

他拿出一块新的卸妆棉，用卸妆水湿润了一下。  
“闭眼。”焉栩嘉乖巧地闭上眼。  
失去了视觉之后，另外四个感官都变得敏感起来。  
他感觉到卸妆棉轻轻摁在他的眼睛上，后又抹去。就连赵磊呼吸时的热气都喷洒在他的脸上。  
太近了。  
他的心跳速率加快了。

焉栩嘉提前向导演请了两天的假，又把两天内的戏份提前拍完了。31号早上，他跟导演说了一声就驱车离开了剧组。  
他早就联系了市内的一家蛋糕店，于是直接开往了那间店。店面并不大，但是却好评如潮。它还有一个可爱的名字——  
菠萝先生的牛油果。

下午，焉栩嘉把赵磊带到了游乐场。  
很多粉丝在这儿与他们偶遇，围着他们拍照。  
“这是我们的私人时间，能不要拍了吗？如果拍了也请不要上传到社交媒体上，谢谢你们。接下来是女孩们自己的游戏时间了。”  
赵磊的声音温柔，又对着她们笑，粉丝们如何抵挡得住？于是纷纷点头答应。

赵磊和焉栩嘉两人玩得尽兴，临近夜晚时，焉栩嘉载着赵磊开往一间餐厅。  
这间餐厅与其他餐厅都不大一样。很多人，但是都在忙活自己的事儿，即使有人注意到他们俩，也只是匆匆望一眼，又继续做自己的事。  
这种感觉让赵磊放松下来，心情也明显愉悦起来。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“当然，小朋友是怎么找到这个地方的？”  
焉栩嘉俏皮地眨眨眼：“不告诉你。”

焉栩嘉带着他走进电梯，摁下楼层键以后电梯门缓缓关上了，电梯间里只剩下他们两个人。

楼层数一直跳到14层还没停下来，赵磊不免有些疑惑，但他还是压下去，期待着他的小朋友会给他带来什么样的生日惊喜。

“叮咚——”电梯终于停下来了，赵磊看了一眼楼层数——  
是21。  
他跟在焉栩嘉身后走出电梯，却发现这儿的氛围与一楼明显不同。  
太安静了。

焉栩嘉应该是包下了这层楼一整夜的时间。

等到赵磊踏入这层楼的大厅时，才真正确定了自己的推测。  
大厅被装饰成一个“生日派对”的主题。头顶上有许多条浅色的细线，细线上夹着照片或者是手写的纸条。  
纸条上写满了焉栩嘉小朋友对赵磊的1岁至21岁的祝福。

“希望你永远快乐。”  
“你以后会成为一位大歌手。”  
“你好，16岁的赵磊。我是18岁的焉栩嘉，我跟21岁的赵磊在这儿等着你，我们一起成为了更好的人，我们都有光明的未来。”  
“快来找我们吧。”  
……

赵磊一边走一边看，直至走到了餐桌前。  
那一抹艳红吸引去他的目光。是刚采摘下不久的红玫瑰。  
赵磊心里突然有一个荒谬的猜测。

焉栩嘉见他在看花，翘了翘嘴角，把玫瑰从花瓶中拿出来递给他。赵磊接过，突然觉得那个猜测也并不是没有可能。  
男人之间的关系再好也不会给对方送一朵玫瑰，尤其是红色的。在赵磊眼中，焉栩嘉的意思表达的再清楚不过了。

“你等一下。”焉栩嘉抛下一句话后就匆匆走开。赵磊眼角带了笑意，望着焉栩嘉离开的背影，又把玫瑰放在自己的鼻子前，深深吸了一口气。  
他好像还能闻到那股带着点点清香的泥土味似的。

焉栩嘉再出来时，手上推着一辆餐车，但放在餐车上的东西却被盖住了。  
餐车停在赵磊跟前，焉栩嘉把盖子掀开，里面是一个蛋糕。  
卖相确实不算好。  
焉栩嘉挠了挠头：“这是……我第一次尝试做蛋糕，所以做的不太好看，明、明年的时候我一定能做好。”  
“谢谢你，小嘉。”

“先不吃蛋糕。”赵磊紧紧盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛看，焉栩嘉都被看得脸红了。  
“还有什么生日惊喜吗？”  
焉栩嘉支支吾吾地，“你不是……猜、猜到了吗……”  
帮赵磊庆祝生日是真，但他最想做的，却是打着庆生的幌子对赵磊告白自己的心意。

“但我更想听你亲口说。”

于是焉栩嘉清了清嗓子，他站得笔直，望向赵磊的眼神充满着爱。

“赵磊先生，焉栩嘉小朋友想要成为你的男朋友，你觉得如何？”

赵磊故作思考的模样。

“我想我得告诉焉栩嘉小朋友一件事情。我也有一个很喜欢的人，他在别人面前都是酷盖形象，在我这儿却是一个容易脸红的小朋友，我喜欢他好久啦。”

听到这里，焉栩嘉心里跟明镜似的，他的脸又烧起来了。

“虽然他表白了，告诉我他的心意，但是这并不妨碍我对他表白，向他诉说我那快要溢出来的爱。”

“焉栩嘉，你愿意跟我在一起吗？”

焉栩嘉向前迈了一步，抱住赵磊，小心翼翼地在他的侧脸留下一个轻轻的吻。  
“这个是印记。”  
“赵老师以后就是我的男朋友啦。”

两人吃过饭已经是深夜，从餐厅里走出来后漫无目的地在街上走。

突然，赵磊牵起焉栩嘉的手就跑起来。焉栩嘉还没问出口，就看见赵磊转过头来对着他笑。  
他笑着对自己说：  
“我想到一个好地方。”  
“我带你去。”

焉栩嘉就这样安心下来，他们一直笑着、奔跑着，好似跑着跑着就过了一生。

这地方在海边，有些偏僻。  
赵磊将他带到了观星楼，只见他从口袋里拿出一串钥匙，拿起其中一把插进锁孔，开锁。  
走进去，里面十分干净，沙发和天文望远镜都没有落下一点灰尘。

A市的夜与北京不同。在A市，一抬头便能看见几颗星星。  
赵磊教焉栩嘉如何正确使用望远镜，焉栩嘉捣蒜似的点头，想赶紧尝试一下，赵磊轻易看穿他的想法，又交代了几句就站在旁边看着焉栩嘉，不时地纠正他的动作步骤。  
“哥，我好喜欢这里啊。”过了很久，焉栩嘉才感叹一声。  
赵磊揉了揉他的头，“你以后可以经常来。”  
他从口袋里拿出另一把钥匙放在焉栩嘉手里，“我一开始就给你配好了一把，但是不知道怎么给你，而现在已经有了理由。”  
焉栩嘉握紧手中的钥匙，又摊开手看着它，好像它是个珍宝。

最后两人坐在沙发上迎来了倒计时。  
“十”  
“九”  
“八”  
“七”  
“六”  
“五”  
“四”  
“三”  
“二”  
“一”

时针定格在12。  
“嘭——”透过窗户，隐隐约约能看见来自远方的烟火，而他们吻在一起。  
他们在烟火下接吻。

今天是1月1号，是2020年的第一天，是赵磊的21岁生日，也是……  
赵磊和焉栩嘉在一起的第一天。

焉栩嘉今天醒的早，刚醒那会还摸了一下自己的唇，好像凌晨的热度现在还停留在那儿。  
他看了一眼时间就起了床，捯饬好自己之后拿了车钥匙就往赵磊家的方向去。

之前赵磊给了他一把家里的钥匙，让他能直接开门进去。  
他敲了一声门，随后用钥匙开锁走了进去，在玄关的鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋换上。  
赵磊在厨房里做早餐，焉栩嘉去厨房跟他打了声招呼就去了客厅坐着看手机。

他俩昨天晚上就约好了，今天早上在赵磊家过一天。

今天的早餐比较简单，吃的是三明治，赵磊顺便热了两杯牛奶。  
“嘉嘉，过来吃早餐。”  
焉栩嘉应了一声，放下手机趿拉着拖鞋就跑过去了。  
吃早餐时两人都没说话，但是都同时感受到了尴尬，吃完饭后焉栩嘉就想去玩游戏，却被赵磊叫住。  
“小嘉，洗一下盘子和杯子。”  
“啊——”焉栩嘉拖长声音，眼睛里马上蓄满了水。  
赵磊强迫自己不去看他，赶紧转过了头，把视线移开。  
“做饭不洗碗，洗碗不做饭。”

从朋友的身份过渡到恋人这事儿对于他俩而言倒是挺自然的，但是他俩突然就有些不自在了，相处模式一直都那样，真要他俩黏黏糊糊的要个亲亲之类的，倒也腻歪得很。  
两人坐在沙发上都没说话，最后还是焉栩嘉先打破这古怪的气氛：“哎。”  
赵磊转过头来看他。  
“哥，牵个手吗？”  
焉栩嘉一边说，一边伸出只手摸索着，最后覆上了赵磊的手。赵磊的手很大，也很热，像是在灼烧他，他的头脑也有些发热，耳朵也是，脸颊也是。

赵磊低头看叠在一起的两只手。  
都是男人的手，比较大，青筋凸出来，并没有什么美感，但是让他觉得踏实。  
“有什么特别吗？其实我们以前也经常牵手。”

“有呀，身份不一样了。”

“赵磊，我想吻你，可以接吻吗？”  
“昨天不是吻过了吗？”赵磊想起昨晚那一个吻，脸也红了。

焉栩嘉把赵磊压进沙发里，“可是昨天是昨天，今天是今天呀……”  
“来接吻吧。”赵磊眼里盛满笑意。

焉栩嘉在把赵磊压在沙发上的时候先飞自己点了个赞：先发制人，不错。但听到赵磊的回应时，他却大脑一片空白了：应该从哪里下嘴？  
焉栩嘉还在思考时，视野一阵天旋地转，他整个人被翻了个身，赵磊一下子就获得了掌控权。  
“嘉哥不敢亲我吗？”  
他慢慢低下头俯下身来，焉栩嘉忽然觉得刚刚明明还很平静得像停跳的心脏，现在却疯狂跳动起来。赵磊的唇离他越来越近，但是他无法再后退了。  
他可以闻到赵磊身上的那股淡淡的清香味。

赵磊眼下的痣太美，他忍不住抬起手去摸了一下。

“我好看吗？”

“好看……”

赵磊轻笑一声，用手拨开他的刘海，嘴唇直接覆盖住嘴唇，唇缝之间好像还有一点湿。

焉栩嘉微微张开牙关，赵磊那灵活的舌头就钻了进来，又湿又软，像一条蛇。

他俩最后松开的时候，赵磊还在想：还挺舒服的。

晚上，赵磊突然心血来潮问了一句。  
“嘉嘉，你想跟我做吗？”  
“做什么？”焉栩嘉一开始还没反应过来，后来倒是咂摸出他的意思了。  
他的脸“蹭”一下子红到了脖子根。  
“想……”

赵磊直接横抱起焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉被他突然的举动吓到，两只手抱紧了赵磊的脖子。  
赵磊把门关上了，还发出“嘭”的一声。  
后来，房间里断断续续传来低沉的喘息，还有一个清亮声音。  
“嘉哥，舒服吗？”  
“嘉哥，你来摸一下这里，你出了好多水啊……”  
“你、你别说了...呜——”

只要在这栋单元楼下往上看，就能发现有一个房间一夜亮堂着。


End file.
